


Unwinding

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frottage, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sam Is So Done, Smut, Spanking, Top Castiel, takes place after cas gets his grace back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a relaxing day doing everything he loves most. But of course, his me time becomes we time when he wants the perfect end to the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwinding

"Home sweet bunker," he said, striding into the satisfyingly stuffy main room. Dean reeked of dirt and blood (some of which was his, but only some) but dammit he felt rejuvenated.

"We needed that," Sam sighed, seeming just as satisfied as Dean. The truth is, they did. They'd been focused on Abbadon and the First Blade so much that they hadn't really had much time to sit back and kick it. Except, for a Winchester, "sitting back and kicking it" was saving people and hunting things. The family business.

Vamps were easy. You just bust in, smart mouth a bit, and they walk right up all HISSSSSSS and pointy teeth like some value brand snakes. One heavy-armed side slice and you've got yourself a dead fang. Take out a nest and you've got yourself something to be satisfied with.

"I need a shower. Preferably with a firehose," Dean said, starting to feel uncomfortably grimey. The hardest part about lopping heads off was the spray of blood that usually accompanied it. Dean smelled like rotten meat.

"Hopefully our average detachable showerhead will do, princess," Sam said, voice dripping with feigned eagerness to please.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

 

\-----

 

The shower was amazing. Hot water was just what Dean's sore muscles needed after a laid-back day of extremely dedicated Buffy impersonations. Sam hadn't gone as hard as Dean, but then again Dean had the Mark blessing and cursing him with bloodlust.

No, no thinking about the Mark. No stress. This is a day to relax. What else does Dean Winchester do to relax though? He's done everything. He had pie for breakfast at a local diner, he joked around with his Chewbacca little brother about how he'd easily keep Baby over him any day, he'd killed a nest of vampires with his favourite hunting buddy, and he'd cleaned himself up nicely. Now what? Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, naked and bored but too lazy to put clothes on. He looked around his room a bit.

Nothing caught his eye. Nothing would matter, really. He knew what last thing that would really work out all the last of the tension in his muscles. He'd never allowed it to happen with Sam just down the hall, but it was a perfect day to do it.

"Oh, Castiel, holy boyfriend of mine, get thine feathery ass down here before I smite thy easy access to the bees resting in the flowerbeds in front of the bunker."

Fwoosh.

"Dean," said the gravelly voice now directly in front of him.

"Hey, Cas, how's it hanging?" Dean replied, all bubbly and only moderately seductive. Dean looked him in the eyes and Castiel didn't meet his own, opting instead to look at Dean's exposed body as though he was reading a book.

"Nothing is hanging with me, Dean." Bingo! Castiel's dad, if you're out there, thank you for this opportunity at a fast move. And sorry for the unholy things you've had to sit through regarding all moves Dean's made.

"Oh really now? What about this?" Dean reached out to grab Castiel's tie and pull him down to press their foreheads together. "Or this?" With a smirk, he reached down to grab the quickly tenting line under the angel's slacks. Castiel shuddered softly as Dean squeezed him gently through the two layers of fabric.

"Dean..." His resolve was obviously weakening, his voice getting lower and rougher. Dean simply closed the distance between their lips, softly kissing Castiel. He squeezed again, and Castiel groaned a bit into Dean's mouth, heating up the kiss. As soon as Castiel's mouth opened to the swipe of Dean's tongue on his bottom lip, Dean knew he won.

Tongues wrestled and Dean worked on getting Castiel's pants and boxers low enough to kick away while the angel shrugged off his coats and unbuttoned the white shirt underneath. Dean bit Castiel's bottom lip when they'd successfully undressed him save for his tie, which he was currently working at pulling apart.

Dean pulled him onto the bed without breaking their lips apart, one hand between Cas' shoulder blades and the other gripping his ass, until the angel was holding himself up above the human beneath him. Dean thrust his hips up slightly to grind his length against Castiel's, and both men shoved back with soft groans.

Dean removed the hand on Castiel's ass, using it instead to blindly search for his nightstand, which proved fruitless. Castiel looked up as soon as he noticed, and stretched a bit to reach the top drawer where Dean kept the bottle of lube. Castiel leaned down to kiss Dean again, but Dean turned his head away, calling Castiel to look down at him with that adorable furrow-browed squinty confused look.

Dean took the lube from Castiel's hand and shoved the other man to his back, straddling him with a smirk. "Keep your hands to yourself, baby." He uncapped the bottle and generously coated 3 of his own fingers, slowly pushing the middle one inside of himself with a gasp. He thrust the finger in and out, gaining speed as he got used to it.

"Dean, please," groaned the angel beneath him after about two minutes of Dean working the finger inside of himself. He'd been too focused on his own body to remember who he was doing this to torture. He looked the angel in the eyes as he added another, forcing himself to keep the gaze even as he whimpered at the slight stretch.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned as he rubbed his fingers over that special bundle of nerves. "You like watching me open myself up for you?"

"I- Dean- I'd rather do it myself," Cas pleaded in his little sad puppy-dog way. 

"Not this time, tiger," Dean shuddered out before adding the third finger. He hissed a bit at the stretch but it felt awesome, and Dean wanted more already. He rolled his hips to meet his fingers and his cock brushed against Castiel's, sending a shiver down his spine and causing the angel to grunt as he fought to control himself. Dean stretched himself out with soft groans, wishing himself the fingers inside him were attatched to the man staring at his ass with incomparable intensity. 

"Tell me what you want, Cas," Dean moaned out with an intentional roll of his length against Castiel's. "Tell me everything."

"You, I want you, more than anything I've ever wanted," was the strained response.

Dean leaned down, moaning again as his fingers followed at the new angle. He pulled his fingers out and put both hands flat against the bed by Cas's head, caging him in, and nibbled his earlobe softly before whispering low and seductive in his ear. "Then take me."

As if Dean flicked a switch in him, Castiel gripped the man's hips and tilted him to one side, making room for himself to move at lightning speed behind him and shove the side of Dean's face down into the pillow and his ass skyward. He grabbed the lube from where Dean had mindlessly set it to the side of the bed and uncapped it, squirting a decent amount onto his length and stroking himself a few times.

At the first push against his hole, Dean gasped softly. When the tip entered him, he and Castiel both sighed shakily. Castiel slowly bottomed out, inch by inch. Dean felt so full he could've split in two, but the sting was masked by the twitching length and the quickly building anticipation his body was withholding him from acting on. 

As soon as Dean nodded, Castiel began pulling out slowly, almost completely. Dean was falling apart with desire. Just as he was about to roll his ass to signal for more, Castiel slammed their hips together in one sharp movement.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled, and that Cas did. He gripped Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises, and thrust relentlessly, grunting and groaning as he did. Cas was angled so that every few thrusts in he hit Dean's prostate, earning him a sharp cry. Dean was a mess of "fuck" and "Cas" and "oh god" mixed in among moans.

Castiel stopped halfway into Dean for a moment, lifting his right hand off of Dean's hip. "You think-" His hand came down on Dean's ass, which caused the man to yelp and curl his toes. "You can just-" Slap. "Call me-" Slap. "To seduce me?" He pulled his hips back and pushed them forward sharply, hitting Dean's prostate directly.

"Fuck, I don't regret it," Dean gritted with a chuckle. Another sharp nerve-targeting thrust.

"That's because I can't resist your beautiful ass, Dean." Thrust. "Even as a servant of the lord I'd much rather have this-" Thrust. "Than all things divine."

"Cas, please," Dean moaned.

"And I know I can say that-" Thrust. "Because I can feel in your soul how badly you want me." He grabbed Dean's dick and jerked him once.

"Cas, god, fuck me already, hard, please." Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, loving the friction it brought from Castiel's hand to his own length. 

Castiel pulled out completely, ignoring Dean's confused whine. He rolled Dean over onto his back as they'd started off kissing, and entered again. He thrust into Dean relentlessly again at this new angle. He kissed Dean deeply and swallowed his moans. He spoke shakily into Dean's mouth, interuppted by his own grunts. "I love watching you come apart for me. Only for me, I'm the only one who gets to see you writhing like a whore. You love this so much, you love that I make you mine. You're so fucking tight, Dean, do you know what you do to me? You're mine. Say it."

"Yours, god fuck, I'm yours- ah- Cas fuck I'm so yours, always, god, so good." With that, Castiel sucked a hickey into the skin of Dean's neck. He gripped Dean's dick again and jerked him quickly as he marked a trail of hickeys around the man's neck and upper chest area. He licked down to Dean's chest, and bit one of his nipples. Dean moaned so loud his throat scratched.

With Castiel sucking another hickey into his collarbone, plowing relentlessly into Dean's ass and jerking him off, not to mention the sexy barage of "minemineminemine" against his skin, it was too much. Dean lost it. He came with a shout all over Castiel's hand and his own stomach, throwing his head back and dragging his nails down Castiel's back hard enough to leave scratches. He wouldn't have registered that Castiel came if not for the "ah- Dean- I- I'm-" and the hard bite on his collarbone to compliment lazy thrusts that dragged out his own peak. 

The two both sighed as Castiel rolled off of Dean, both fucked out and happy. Dean snuggled into Castiel's body. "Love you, Cas," Dean mumbled into the chest currently collapsed right beside him, already falling asleep.

"I love you too, Dean."

"Hey, Cas?" Dean looked up at him, and Castiel met his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why'd you decide to spank me? I mean, I didn't not like it, but, uh, y'know..."

Castiel simply shrugged. "I learned that from the pizza man." Dean chuckled and resigned himself to rest.

 

\-----

 

"Oh look, it's the lovebirds," Sam grumbled into cup of tea. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper article on hell-knows-what.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" retorted Dean, currently walking down the stairs with Castiel's fingers interlaced with his.

"One, you know I'm lactose intolerant. Two, my issue is you guys need to keep it down." Dean paled, considering all the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his cheeks. Castiel, however, merely seemed confused.

"I was under the impression noise was warranted during intercourse." Dean snorted and Sam sighed.

"It- like- it is, but not so... vocal... when you're not alone in the house." Sam looked at Dean with his "help me out here" eyes. Dean simply smirked.

"Sammy gets jealous when he hears about my awesome sex life because nobody wants to bang him."

Sam had his mouth open to deny it, but Castiel cut in. "Ah, I understand. I'm sorry, Sam, I'll try to keep the volume of my pleasured outbursts as low as possible when I have sex with your brother while you're down the hall." Sam choked on his tea and Dean busted out laughing. 

"That wasn't the whole prob- y'know what? Never mind. Let's forget this ever happened, alright?"

"I don't particularly wish to forget it."

"Jesus f-" Sam sighed and looked at Dean. "I'm gonna go get some food while you explain this to him, you want anything?" Dean simply gestured at Cas with his head. He threw his head back with bodied laughter at the "GOD DAMMIT DEAN" that earned him, and he certainly didn't plan on saying jack shit to Castiel about keeping it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think, I feel like this came out a lot better than Demon Days. Kudos and comments are both insanely appreciated!


End file.
